This invention relates to antibacterially active derivatives of an antibiotic complex produced by Micromonospora carbonacea var africana var nov. NRRL 15099, ATCC 39149, which is designated antibiotic 13-384 in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 623,266, filed June 21, 1984, which application is incorporated herein by reference. This complex, the method of producing and isolating it, its components 1 and 5 and their use as antibacterial agents are disclosed, in said patent application. More specifically, this invention relates to derivatives of the components of the complex designated components 1 and 5 of antibiotic 13-384 and their antibacterial compositions, as well as methods of treating antibacterial infections therewith.